That's a First
by The Aura Being
Summary: That's a First Series/Special Natsu goes on her first date with Patroklos; Xiba is saddened by Natsu's relationship.


_**Disclamer: I do not I repeat not own Soul Calibur.**_

"LEIXIA!" yelled Natsu. "What?" asked Leixia. "It's my first official date with Patroklos, and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" said Natsu. "Where are you going?" asked Leixia. "Nowhere until I PICK AN OUTFIT!" yelled Natsu. "Are you having dating hormones." asked Xiba. "No, I'm just stressed out. BTW he said where he's taking me, is a surprise." said Natsu. "Well, that sucks." replied Leixia. "Does he prefer girls to something specific?" asked Xiba. "He has a thing for girls in miniskirts." said Natsu. "Eww." said Xiba. "You don't think I look good in a miniskirt?" asked Natsu offended. "No I-uh-um-I-I-I-um-uh-uh-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" said Xiba and then he put a pillow over his face. "Good god." said Leixia. "Anyway, you should just wear what he likes." she then said to Natsu. "Okay." replied Natsu. "I'm going to take a shower."

Twenty minutes later, Natsu got out of the shower and put on her bathrobe. She saw her hair brush and the mirror. (take like three minutes to guess what she's going to do before you read on.) She grabbed the hairbrush and started to sing in a horrible tune. "Here comes the sun, here comes the rain, standin' in the of the hurricane" she sang. Leixia looked up from her book and asked "Xiba, do you know what that is?" "Yeah, it sounds like a dying chicken and banshee parade. I think it's coming from the bathroom, I'm going to check it out, and I'm going to bring my bat." He went to the bathroom holding his bat in guard. He swung the bat down. Natsu caught the bat "What are you doing?" she asked. "I heard chickens screaming." he replied. "I was singing. Duh!" said Natsu. "You sing off key." Xiba said. "Oh shut up." replied Natsu, she then said "Anyways, I got to try on clothes.

Natsu took forty-five minutes trying on tops and skirts, five minutes trying on purses, and ten minutes trying on shoes. And then, an hour later, she came out wearing a scarlet tank top, (they live in L.A. so it's super warm there.) a pink miniskirt, red stilettos, a jeans jacket and, a magenta purse. (God did she go all out.) "So, how do I look?" asked Natsu. Xiba drooled as answer. "I look that good?" asked Natsu. "Uh, yes?" replied Xiba. "Well I think you look good, but one minor suggestion, lose the ponytail." said Leixia. Natsu did what she said and she flipped her hair. Xiba drooled more. "Well now he thinks you look so good, that I'm going to have to get a mop." said Leixia. "Natsu, when you get back I have something to tell you." said Xiba. "Okay." replied Natsu. Patroklos knocked on the door. "Hello did somebody order a blond." Patroklos said. "Hi Pat. Why do smell like cake?" asked Natsu. "I was working at the bakery." replied Patroklos. "Is that where we're going?" asked Natsu. "Kinda." mumbled Patroklos. Xiba did an old man impression to say "You crazy kids don't stay out to late." Leixia giggled and said to the couple "Bye." "See you later." they both replied.

Xiba groaned. "How times do I have do I have to comfort you?" asked Leixia. "Until they break up. You know what I'm just going to tell her." said Xiba "WHAT!?" exclaimed Leixia. "Shush, dad is napping." said Xiba. "WHAT!?" Leixia whispered. "You can't, can't, can't, caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't! You're just going to shot down." said Leixia. "Are you still going to tell her." Xiba then replied "No, ma'am." Leixia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Wow, it's busy here." said Natsu as she and Patroklos entered the bakery. "Yeah, we get a lot of customers at 4:30 in the afternoon." said Patrokos. They both walked to the counter. "We have other stuff besides baked stuff." said Patroklos. "Do you have sandwiches?" asked Natsu. "Yeah." he replied. Lucius came up to the counter to hear their order. "I'll have a turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes." said Natsu. "And I'll have nothing." said Patroklos. "Isn't that outfit a little revealing?" asked Lucius. "Excuse me?" asked Natsu offended. "I'll handle this." said Patroklos. "You wouldn't want me to tell your boss A.K.A. my aunt that you insulted a customer would you?" "No I wouldn't." said Lucius ashamed and then he went to get Natsu's sandwich. "That was amazing!" she said as she grabbed her sandwich. "You know I wouldn't let anyone insult you." replied Patroklos. Natsu stuffed a quarter of the foot long sandwich in her mouth at once. Patroklos had a surprised look on his face and then said "Wow, you can eat a sandwich that's bigger than you." "To be fair, everything is bigger than me." Natsu replied. The couple laughed. (I could go on and on about their date, but you'd just be bored)

An hour later Natsu got back to Leixia's house. "Hey, Leixia where's Xiba?" asked Natsu. "In the kitchen, where else." answered Leixia. Natsu went in the kitchen, and while she was walking in the kitchen Leixia said to the TV "Joey, why would you eat cheesecake off the floor."(Try to guess what show that is) "Hi Xiba." she said in a good mood. "I take it the date went well." said Xiba. "Yeah." replied Natsu. "Oh did you have something to tell me?" she then asked. "Uh… I forgot." said Xiba trying to make sound convincing. "Okay." replied Natsu and then she walked out of the kitchen. Leixia walked in the kitchen and said "I am so glad you chickened out." "Well, she was happy about her that I didn't want to ruin her mood, and/or confuse her, because she's not very bright, which I like in girls." Xiba replied. "Yeah, you are attracted to girls who aren't very smart." said Leixia. "Are you ever going to tell her about how you feel?" she then asked. "Not for a little while. I don't think I should." Xiba answered. "Good. You're a good person."


End file.
